Yami Gets Possesed By A Devil
by Tea1706
Summary: Alyssa and her kids gets quite a scare when her husband Atem gets possessed by a devil that has escaped from the devil world. But who is Angel Rose, find in this next Episode of Wedding Peach.


One day Atem was at Kaiba Corp. He was just ready to walk away to home to his wife. When a devil escaped from the devil world in the realm of Wedding Peach and entered Atem's body and took over him. Atem's eyes turned to red. So the devil that possessed Atem and walked home where his wife and his precious children were. When Atem returned home. Atem walked in the door.

Alyssa: Hi honey I see your home from work.

Atem didn't answer

Alyssa asked another question

Alyssa: Did Seto pay you this week?

Atem didn't answer again

Alyssa: Now look here honey are you going to answer me or not

Alyssa looked at Atem shocked

Alyssa: No not this please anything but this

Alyssa: [Backs up to a wall trapped, sat down terrified]

Atem: [About to pounce on his queen to kill her]

Alyssa: Stay away from me you - you monster

Alyssa called the kids

Alyssa: Ash Misty.

Alyssa: You going with mommy for a while daddy is not feeling quite himself

Kids: Ok mommy

Alyssa and the kids ran outside, when they got outside Alyssa locked the door. They ran down the street, not looking back. They ran to the Gameshop to Yugi and Tea and his grandpa.

Alyssa got there she and the kids they went in and Alyssa locked the door Yugi said

Yugi: Ah hi Alyssa hi kids

Kids: Hi Uncle Yugi Hi Aunt Tea.

Tea: Hi

Yugi: So what's up?

Tea: And where's Atem?

Alyssa: Well... Yugi Tea that's why I'm here.

Yugi & Tea: [Gasps]

Alyssa: [Breaks down in tears] Oh Yugi that look in Atem' s eyes wasn't those lovely eyes I see every day

Then Aphrodite appeared

Alyssa: Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: Rose I made a guess that the man that you love is possessed by a devil

Alyssa: I knew it

Aphrodite: Rose you need to transform and save your loved one

Alyssa: [Nods] Mm

[Takes out her Saint Perfume Bottle]

Alyssa: Sexy Wedding Flower

[Transforms to Wedding dress]

Alyssa: Bridal change Angel transform

Alyssa: Angel Glamorous Rose

[Transforms into Angel battle suit]

When she was finished

Alyssa I'm Angel Rose sorry to keep you waiting

[Alyssa ran out of the Gameshop to go and save Atem]

Kids: Where did mommy go?

Yugi: She had something to do so guys are going to be with me and your Aunt Tea until she come back.

[Scene change to Alyssa]

Alyssa: I hope this devil is not as strong as any other of the devils I faced already.

Alyssa went to the house to see if he was still there. Which he was. Alyssa fought with all her love wave. But it was no use the devil was to strong. They took their fighting outside. Alyssa need some more help. When all of a sudden. She heard a voice say.

Mysterious Voice: Stop !

[Alyssa & Atem stopped fighting and looked]

[Wedding bells ringing]

Alyssa: Peach !

Peach: It's a crisp Halloween night and how dare you enter a boy's body on this scary and terrifying night I am the love angel I am Wedding Peach and I am extremely anger with you

Lily: In the language of love the name of the pure Lily is special it means it will bloom and grant love

Daisy: The daisy is the emerald of the pure innocent heart and it can withstand even the most evil wind

Saliva: In the language of flowers Saliva means a burning heart. So all you devils who ride about in darkness. I will eternally destroy your filthy souls.

Alyssa: Peach Lily Daisy Saliva. What are you doing here?

Peach: Well Rose. Aphrodite saw you needed help. So she sent us to help you.

Alyssa: Well you came at the right time. My husband is possessed by a devil.

The Girls: [Gasps]

Alyssa: It's to strong I can't defeat this devil without your help and the Saint Something Five.

Lily: The Veil Of A Maiden Shyness - Saint Astral Stardust

Daisy: Memorial Candle Of Love - Saint Tornado Dreaming

Salvia: Passionate Cake Cut

Alyssa: The scent of a maiden - Saint Scent Sweetness!

Peach: Saint Mirror Bridal Flash

[Atem moved to the left]

Girls: [Gasps] Peach: He dodged it

Alyssa: Peach, I think we need to use the Saint Crystal.

Peach: [Nods Yes] SAINT CRYSTAL !

[Atem attacked with dark devil energy]

[Then that dark energy got sucked into the crystal]

Peach: I can't forgive this evil

[The dark energy was turned to a white light called the love wave]

Peach: Wedding Engaement Gift ! Saint Crystal. Love-for-you!

[The love wave was sent towards Atem, the devil was releashed from his body all purifyed]

[After the devil had left Atem's body. Atem's body was left tired and weak. Atem started to fall on the ground. Alyssa raced over to Atem, put her husband's head on her lap.]

Alyssa: Atem. Atem.

[Atem was asleep]

Peach: You better get him home

Alyssa: Yeah.

[Picks up husband]

Alyssa: Oh, and Peach. Thank you for helping me rescuing my husband.

Peach: It was nothing, Rose.

[Peach, Lilly, Dasiy, and Saliva said goodbye and left]

When Alyssa got back to the Gameshop. Misty went up to her mother and said. As Alyssa puts Atem on the couch.

Misty: Is daddy sleeping now ?

Alyssa: Yes. Daddy's sleeping now.

Yugi: How did the battle between you and the devil go ?

Alyssa: Better then I expected

Yugi: So how's he ?

Alyssa: Very Purifyed.

[Atem began to open his eyes]

Atem: Huh? What happened? One minute I'm coming home to see my family after work next thing I'm here. And why do I feel like I gotten beaten up.

Alyssa: Well I may have somthing to do with all that, my pharaoh. You see. When you came home today I had asked you if Seto payed you this week. But you didn't answer. I asked again. Still you wouldn't answer. When I looked over at you. You weren't quite yourself. So you decided to came after me and tried to kill me. [Starts to cry on Atem's shoulder] I was so afraid. I couldn't look into your eyes. So I gathered up Ash and Misty and bring them here. So Yugi can look over them while I came back to save you [Sobs] [Crying back on Atem's shoulder]

Atem: [Trys to comfort her] Shh, it okay now

[As Alyssa was still crying on Atem's shoulder, the scene fades out]

The End


End file.
